the captain and the prince
by swiftdeath007
Summary: this is a romance kinda story between a prince and his guard. It is strictly forbidden to ever have feelings for your guard and especially for royalty! Will the prince and his captain be able to get together and fall in love? OC x OC. yaoi. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Vinyl Scratch (dj pon-3) King Sombra, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Derpy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story requested by my boyfriend. Please don't be to overly harsh as to how this turns out. This will be a yaoi between our OC's so don't like yaoi don't read. This will be using prince swifty my alicorn OC and captain night cloud, my boyfriend's OC. Tap and feather song are a friends OC's and you must ask his permission to use them!**

 **Sorry everyone. Real life has been a pain, hopefully I can start updating daily and hopefully you all like this ^_^**

"Ugh, Princess Luna do I really have to have a guard while I sleep?" I ask Princess Luna. "Yes swifty some pony could shoot you or attempt an assassination on you. You do understand why. Don't you?" she asks me with a serious face and I nod "yes. I understand" I say monotone "tell me so I know you're telling the truth" she says in a demanding tone and I sigh.

"It's because I was magically born by your sisters magic" I say like I've said it hundreds of times and she nods in agreement "exactly, that is why I am assigning captain night cloud to be your night guard" she says and this gray pony with red and orange hair and mane with a cutie mark of three clouds and a crescent moon green eyes and I notice he is a Pegasus I presume to be this 'captain night cloud' steps forward and bows "my prince I am to be your guard. Do you understand?" he asks and I nod "yes captain I understand" I say and he smiles. I think to myself 'is this his first time guarding royalty or something?'

I sigh annoyed about having a night guard and see if I can convince Princess Luna to not have a guard watch over me. "Luna I don't need a night guard, I am just fine while I am asleep" I say and she just looks at me with an annoyed face "for the last time swifty you need a night guard to protect you while you sleep and if you don't stop whining and complaining I will personally make sure that you don't find a special some pony" she says with an angry and mean tone and I gasp.

"You wouldn't Luna!" I say surprised and night cloud looks to her with a questioning expression "then stop complaining swifty" she says with an evil smirk on her face and I nod obediently "yes princess Luna" I say in a defeated tone "good, now night cloud you are to protect the prince with your life if need be. Got it?" she asks looking to him and he nods without saying a word then moves and stands at my side. "Hello prince" he says in an upbeat tone and that takes me by surprise "h-hello captain" I say stunned by his happiness.

"Don't worry about mom. She's just being protective" he says whispering in my ear and I look at Luna studying her "off you go now" she says and waves us to be gone. I bow to her and so does night cloud then we head out of her room and a minute or two later head out of the castle "where do you want to go my prince?" he asks "I was thinking maybe to a bar or night club" I say smiling and night cloud frowns "I highly suggest you don't my prince" he says in his normal tone of voice which is kind of childlike but has some power to it which is very surprising.

"Ah come on captain. Can I not have a night to have fun?" I ask him and give him a weird look then he sighs "I suppose my prince, but don't cause any trouble" he says in a serious tone "don't worry captain I promise not to cause any trouble" I say with a sly smirk and head off to a bar called The Cider Tap. I open the doors to the bar and see feather song, who is a blue Pegasus with blonde hair and mane he has music note on top of a feather as a cutie mark, on the stage performing and playing on his cello. Night cloud walks in behind me and I am already sitting in the bar stool. "Hiya swifty. The usual?" the bartender asks, he's a brown coated Earth pony with a red mane and tail and has yellow eyes he has a mug as a cutie mark, and I nod "yup. The usual tap" I say smiling.

"And what about you?" tap asks night cloud "oh uh I'm on duty so I will have a water" he says and tap nods and start making our drinks "you know who that pony up there is?" I ask night cloud and he shakes his head. "Well that is feather song, I think he is the best music pony I have ever heard" I say and night cloud looks at me with shock and disbelief. "Really? It says that you like vinyl scratch's music" night cloud says and Tap hooves us our drinks and we take them.

I start sipping on mine and night cloud does the same "yea I do, but the string family sounds quite nice, doesn't it tap?" I ask him and Tap nods in agreement. Night cloud stays silent not knowing how to respond and I smile and continue drinking and listening. After a little while feather song bows and goes off stage. Me and night cloud start clapping at him. "Hey Tap here's a tip for feather" I say and hoof him a platinum bit worth 100 bits and he nods and takes it like I've done this a lot.

Night cloud looks at me in shock "swifty! How could you give away 100 bits as a tip?" he ask with clear shock in his voice. "easy" I say in a drunken voice "I'm drunk and he's a good player" I say and start blushing for no reason then night cloud sighs "is he always like this?" he asks Tap and Tap nods. "Pretty much every day he has off" he says. "You know you're a pretty stallion night cloud" I say still drunk and he blushes slightly "swifty you're drunk, we need to take you home" he says in a serious tone.

"No I mean it night cloud you're the prettiest stallion I have ever seen" I say and he blushes more starting to turn a bright reddish pink. Tap starts to chuckle and smile "seems like you've got an admirer night cloud" he says with a snicker and night cloud starts turning a light pink "swifty you're drunk you need to go home" he says and I start giggling "I am not drunk night cloud, j-j-just tipsy" I say then night cloud holds my hoof "we are getting you home Swifty"

"Oooou I knew you liked me" I say smiling and giggling more "I'm escorting you home. Nothing more, nothing less" he says with his blush starting to fade "yea right, you like me. I can tell by your eyes" I say looking him straight in the eyes and he starts walking forward at that and I stumble but manage to keep up "no. Swifty you're drunk. I am taking you home and doing my job" he says "you're no fun night cloud" I say pouting playfully.

He stays silent the rest of the way and I continue my pouting. He opens the door and I go through it then he does and shuts it. I smirk deviously then pin him against the door "you're in my house now my little night cloud" I say smirking and he blushes heavily "swifty you need to-" "I need to punish you for ruining my fun" I say cutting him off and using my magic to rub at his sheath "s-swifty s-stop you're drunk" he says trying not to moan and blushing even more.

"beg for it my little guard" I say deviously "please stop it Swifty" he begs then whimpers and somehow gets free falling to the floor "I will punish you on the couch" I say smiling widely and he gets up quickly and I advance towards him and he unknowingly backs up towards the couch and soon he hits the base of it and gulps "s-swifty stop please you know this is forbidden" he says trying to dissuade me.

"That is what makes it all the more pleasurable" I say in a devious tone then he jumps up on the couch and I get up and pin him down on the couch. He looks up at me with a scared face "please swifty. Don't do this" he says scared and fearful "oh don't worry it'll only hurt for a little bit" I say in an evil tone then night cloud manages to get a hoof free and punches me hard in the side of the muzzle and I black out and fall on top of him. He moves so he is on top of me and lets me lay on the couch.

He goes and sits on a nearby chair and sighs deeply "dear Luna the prince is one weird drunk" he shakes his head and watches me the entire night. Sometime around 10 or 11 pm I wake up with a splitting headache and groggy and hungover. "Dear celestia what happened last night?" I ask not expecting an answer "you were drunk" night cloud says softly barely awake on the chair with his eyes shut and breathing softly.

"You also flirted with some pony" he says and I blush slightly despite the hangover and the headache. "Really? With who?" I ask him "I don't know, but I got you out of there before he punched you" he says with a soft giggle and I lay my ears back "I-I flirted on a stallion?" I ask "yup, heh didn't know a prince could be a colt cuddlier" he says chuckling to himself then falls asleep a few seconds later. I slowly open my eyes then sigh deeply "dear celestia please don't let my reputation be ruined"

I say with another deep sigh then use my magic to levitate a glass of water and two aspirin, migraine pills, and a painkiller over next to me. I take each pill one at a time before slowly getting up off the couch and making myself a bacon egg cheese omelet. After a few minutes a finish making it then smile slightly at how well I made it this time. I put it on a plate then get a fork then sit down at the table and start eating. After I finish I remembered night cloud is asleep on my chair.

I put my plate in the dishwasher then start making a sort of fancy meal for him "hope he likes my cooking" I say to myself and start cooking a meal con siting of a bacon infused biscuit with cheddar cheese in it then start making some gravy and a bacon egg cheese omelet. After a few minutes of cooking and hopefully making sure it is good I use my magic to grab three pieces of Tupperware and put the omelet in one the biscuit in another and the gravy in the last one. I then put them in the fridge.

I smile a bit at my cooking then use my magic to get a piece of paper and a pen then start writing a note that says "dear night cloud, I made you some food it is in the fridge and in Tupperware. Hope you like it" I then put a small heart at the bottom and write in really small print "you are kind of cute for a stallion night cloud" and as I write it I blush a bit.

I then levitate the note and put it next to night clouds sleeping body. I then use my magic and make a portal then sigh "training is going to suck" I say then go through the portal and appear in twilight sparkles library "twilight you there?" I ask curiously then I hear a deep chuckle and feel myself freeze in place "ah! Hey! What is the meaning of this!?" I yell then shudder as I feel a ring slide down my horn.

"Prince Swifty you should know better than to flirt with stallions" the pony says and I recognize the voice to be king sombra then get all red with anger and embarrassment "sombra! I don't like stallions!" I yell out at him and he chuckles darkly again "oh swifty you are not good at lying" he says darkly making me get more angry at him "Sombra-" I say loudly then king Sombra cuts me off "you have rejected a few fine mares to be with you. No straight pony could ever reject them" he says then smiles widely

"I say you are a colt cuddlier and refuse to come out" I then avert my eyes downwards then my muzzle starts turning a rosy red "aha I knew it" he says then comes out of his hiding spot and appears in front of me "so what if I am a colt cuddlier Sombra" I say shakily and he looks down at me with an evil and wicked smile "oh it means that we have to find you some pony that would like to be with you, not too many are colt cuddler's" "So!? There is some pony for every pony to be with" I say looking up at him in anger.

"maybe there is my prince, but I don't think night cloud is going to be with you" he says with a dark chuckle then my muzzle starts to turn a deep crimson red from embarrassment "I don't like night cloud like that" and once I finish saying that he laughs a deep laugh "oh my prince you are a funny one indeed. Any pony over a century could clearly see that you are falling for your precious night guard" he says looking down at me with an evil look and I look down and tears form in my eyes.

"Shut up Sombra!" I yell at him then he uses his magic and forces me to look up at him "no pony dares to tell me to shut up" he says angrily and I start crying "shut up Sombra!" I repeat and he glares at me with fierce eyes then forcefully kisses me deeply. I open my eyes wide with surprise and look straight at him then hear his voice in my head 'my prince you should never disrespect a king, I might just punish you in front of every pony. Or even get you to confess your feelings' he says chuckling in my head then wraps his tongue around mine and it causes me to moan softly into the kiss and flutter my eyes.

'that is right my prince you are a colt cuddlier, that is undeniable proof' he says with a chuckle in my head 'yea well you are the one kissing me' I say trying to insult him 'last I checked you only liked mares' I say in his head with a soft chuckle then moan loudly in his head when he kisses me deeper and start to suck on my tongue 'you dare tell any pony and I will buck you till you pass out. Got it?' he asks 'yes sombra' I say in a submissive tone then he breaks the kiss and smiles slightly "now twilight will be here soon to train you. I hope you do work harder this time" he says and chuckles at me then he teleports away and I can move freely.

I blush heavily and stay still for a few seconds then slowly move and lay down on the floor and cover my face with my hooves and start crying uncontrollably and continue to do so until a few minutes later spike comes in and hears me crying and rushes over to my side "hey swifty why are you crying?" he asks and I sniffle then look up at him "you promise to not tell any pony?" I ask him and he looks at me curiously "sure swifty, anything for a friend" he says smiling and I smile back at him.

"I've already told twilight and her best friends and a few other ponies about this and I've been keeping it a secret ever since I was a colt" I start out and spike looks at me with a listening face "I am a colt cuddlier spike and Sombra came in here and pretty much forced me to tell him, he even kissed me to prove his point. Spike I feel..." I say then bury my face in my hooves and cry again and spike nods. Then rubs my ears softly "well it isn't a big deal being a colt cuddlier. I have a few friends that are colt coddler's" he says with a smile remembering the good times hanging out with them.

"Yea, but none of them are a prince and pressured into dating a mare" I say through my sobs and tears. "Why don't you tell celestia? I am sure she would understand" he says trying to make me feel better and I sniffle and look up at him "you sure?" I ask and he nods "why not swifty? She has most likely seen a few colt cuddler's get publicly married. And don't tell any pony, but every pony went through a phase when they were growing up" he says and chuckles at a few memories of his from his past.

I then hug him tightly "thank you spike. You are a really good friend" I say and he smiles "glad I could help swifty" he says happily then after a few seconds I break the hug "do you know where twilight is?" I ask trying to calm down and regain myself "yea, she said she had an errand to run and would be here to train with you as soon as possible" he says with a slight smile and giggle then he goes off and heads upstairs to do something while I continue to calm myself down and prepare for training.

I get up after a few minutes and face the door and patiently wait for twilight to enter. After a couple minutes of waiting I get bored and start looking at all the books then levitate one over that looked interesting and start flipping the pages reading it with slight interest. The title "the proper way to marry a pony and have a lasting relationship" I read through it and start to imagine marrying night cloud and having a nice wedding at the gala and being husband and husband. I smile happily at the thought and continue reading it until twilight enters the door and I don't hear her say hi.

She then moves in front of me and waves and waves a hoof at me and I notice this and look up at her and gasp softly "oh twilight sorry" I say then put the book quickly back in its place on the bookshelf. "Was that the marriage book?" she asks and I start to blush then she giggles "swifty have you finally found some special some pony?" she asks me in a curious tone and I nod sheepishly "yea..." I say a bit nervous "well who is it?" she asks me "well uh..." I say and blush even more and look down at the carpet floor and paw the ground softly.

"come on swifty you can tell me" she says trying to get me to tell her then I look up at her "well I am kind of falling for my night guard" I say and she looks at me with a studying face "you know that it is forbidden Swifty" she says and I nod "yes I know, but I..." I say and she nods in understanding "just make sure that you two keep it a secret until princess Celestia changes the rules" she says and I nod again "uh mind if we only do defensive training today?" I ask and she looks at me with a confused face.

"Really?" she asks and I nod "you always ask to do that last. Why first all of a sudden?" she asks and I look down slightly "reasons twilight" I say "I want to make sure I can defend myself from magical attacks" I say and she smiles "alright. Think you will do well this time?" she asks with a sly tone of voice "yes. I will succeed" I say then move back and light my horn ready to start training.

 **Alright, we are going to switch to night clouds perspective while prince swifty trains in defensive magic. Hope you all are liking it so far.**

I wake up after a good sleep and hear my stomach growling at me then open my eyes and notice the prince is nowhere to be seen and my mom is sitting on the couch with her eyes closed and her mane flowing in a nonexistent wind. "Afternoon son" she says with a smile as she notices me wake up "hey mom" I say with a slight smile then hear my stomach growl again "swifty has made you breakfast. It looks pretty good son" she says then giggles at a joke in her head.

I look around and notice a piece of paper with some writing on it "it says "dear night cloud, I made you some food it is in the fridge and in Tupperware. Hope you like it"" my mom says with another giggle. Then I blush slightly then get up and go to the kitchen and get out the Tupperware in the fridge then start to heat up one Tupperware at a time in the microwave. After ten minutes I grab the Tupperware and set it on the table then my mom comes in and sits across from me with a smile "it smells pretty good son" she says and I smile slightly.

"Yea it does. Mind getting the lid off?" I ask her and she uses her magic to remove the lid and sets the lids behind the Tupperware "thank you mom" I say happily "anytime son" she says happily and I start to eat the biscuit dipping it in the gravy and smile happily. Once I finished a bit "mmm. This is pretty good" I say and my mom nods "yes, he is a pretty good cook surprisingly" she says then giggles at a memory.

I continue to eat the biscuit and gravy till the biscuit is gone then my mom levitates a spoon and fork over "thank you mother" I say with a smile and she smiles back. I eat the omelet with the fork and smile "so good" I say happily and continue eating it until it is all gone. I use the spoon to scoop up the leftover gravy and eat it. After a couple minutes I finish the breakfast and sigh happily "how did you know he is a good cook mom?" I ask her curiously.

"Simple my child. I had him cook for me and my sister a few times, the way he makes certain foods is indescribable" she says with a very happy smile on her face. "Don't you have a special pony that their cutie mark is about cooking?" I ask her and she nods "then why make the prince cook?" I ask quite confused "well the prince has to be trained and one of the training is to be a decent cook, mares don't always have to be the only cooks" she says a bit proud that swifty is a good cook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I have set myself a hard limit of only 4K words per chapter and this will be chapter 2 out of however many I make. So far you all are liking it. Yes? Hope so cause this is important. But anyway on to the actual story. I totally forgot to put in the description of lightning blitz didn't I? Well crap, now you all can know how my other sexy stallion looks like.**

"I know, but it seems kind of silly having a prince cook when he doesn't like mares" I say then immediately shut my mouth wishing I hadn't said that. My mom opens her eyes and stares at me "did you just say the prince doesn't like mares?" she says in a cold tone. I say nothing too fearful of what she might do to prince Swifty. "Son speak up, this matter is of utmost importance and seriousness" she says and I look away then speak up.

"y-yes mother. The prince doesn't like mares, he likes stallions" I say and start to blush slightly. My mom looks at me for a few seconds then closes her eyes and sighs deeply. "it has been a long time since a prince has been a colt cuddlier, no wonder he kept rejecting all the mares we suggested him to be with" she sighs again then opens her eyes "son I have to meet up with my sister to discuss important matters, you want to come along or stay here?" she asks me.

"I'll come with you mother" I say looking to her and she nods then makes a portal and motions for me to go through it. I get out of the chair and walk to the portal then walk through it and appear in princess Celestia's throne room. Celestia is looking and reading some paper while sipping on her special tea. A few seconds later my mom appears next to me and hastily walks over next to her sister and sits down faster than normal then gives an irritated noise while I walk over on the other side of princess Celestia and sit down normally.

"Sister what is wrong?" Celestia asks not looking away from the paper and not stopping sipping her special tea. "Well sister it appears that your son is a colt cuddlier" she says with a sigh and a frustrated tone. Celestia puts the paper down a bit and looks at her sister "is the source of your information reliable?" she asks and my mom nods "now I see why he rejected those mares, guess we should start looking for ponies the prince can be with" princess Celestia says with a disheartened sigh.

She then puts the paper back where it was and goes back to reading and sipping her tea. "uh princess if I may, why does it matter if some pony is a colt cuddlier or not?" I ask looking to princess Celestia with a curious expression. She sighs then folds up the paper and teleports it somewhere then puts down her special tea "well sometimes being a colt cuddlier can severely impact how a pony is treated and how other ponies see the colt cuddlier, it is" she says and adds a slight pause "hard to be treated equally, but it is getting much better night cloud" she says with a smile then frowns at remembering how it was before every pony was treated equally.

"oh. Why would they be treated different though? The prince seems to be a really nice and cool stallion" I say with a slight blush and smile. Princess Celestia sighs again then looks at me "night cloud being a colt cuddlier is very hard to come out as. As you know almost every pony is attracted to the opposite gender" she says and I nod "so being a colt cuddlier severely limits the ponies you can have a relationship with" she says then I nod finally understanding.

"I see princess, do you have any ponies that the prince could be with?" I ask curiously and princess Celestia closes her eyes to think. A few moments later she opens her eyes and smiles slightly "I do captain night cloud" she says and giggles a bit and I look to her with a confused face and so does my mom. "who sister? I can't think of any pony" my mom says. "lightning blitz. He is a colt cuddlier and the second fastest pony I know" me and my mom continue to look at princess Celestia with confused expressions then she looks forward and chuckles.

"he is the mail pony that delivers packages" she says with a smile "but I thought Derpy did that?" I say still confused. "she does, but lightning blitz delivers priority and special mail" she says remembering how fast he is and the packages she had ordered a few days ago. "oh..." me and my mom say then look down a bit embarrassed and princess Celestia smiles widely then a knock on the door is heard. "come in!" the princess says then the two guards open the door.

An orange pony with green hair and mane walks in the door, he has brilliant green eyes and I see a lightning bolt as a cutie mark. I also notice his above average sized wingspan when he stretches then bows to the princesses. He is a nice looking stallion, but the prince is way better I think in my head then blush and hope no pony notices. "I got your package Celestia" he says then a guard hooves him a small box and he takes it and carefully wraps it around his right wing.

He walks over and princess Celestia takes it in her magic and smiles happily at him "thanks lightning" she says and hooves him 20 bits as payment and he takes it then puts it in a small bit pouch I didn't notice until now. "sister what is that?" my mom asks and the princess teleports the package in her room then says in a happy tone "it is the wedding rings for when Swifty decides to marry a special some pony" lighting blitz looks to the princess with an intrigued expression "already thinking about marriage and he isn't even with any pony. My Celestia you sure are impatient" he says the with a chuckle at the end.

Celestia looks at him slightly annoyed "planning ahead is best lightning, you should know this" she says and he blushes a bit and looks away knowing that she is right " off to the next delivery then" she says with a slight smirk and he nods then spreads his wings then turns around and smiles "your the captain aren't you?" he asks me and I nod and he chuckles "be seeing you soon" he says and with that he takes off with such speed that by the time he reached the end of the hallway he was going the speed of sound making a large boom noise causing every guard to winch while me and the princess didn't react.

"does he always show off like that?" my mom asks annoyed and Celestia sits in her chair smiling "only to those he finds a liking to" she says causing me to blush slightly "well he shouldn't do that, especially inside where things could get broken" my mom says pouting slightly at lighting blitz's disregard for the expensive pots and decorations throughout the entire castle.

"sister like you haven't done something similar" the princess says making my mom look at her and blush knowing what she is referring to and I move forward slightly to look at my mom with an interested expression "care to explain to your son what you did" the princess says then my mom sighs "when I was younger I always played around with my magic and going as fast as I could down the halls. It was a lot of fun night cloud" she says her eyes glimmering with the fun and happy memories.

"but me being all young and careless I may or may not have broken a few things" she says embarrassed by the confession "yes, was quite expensive to replace, but your my sister and I would pay for anything you broke" princess Celestia says in a sweet tone making my mom blush deeper and I look at Celestia then my mom curiously then slowly and carefully say "I'll take note to spot any pony I spot flying so fast" I say and my mom and her sister nod slightly in approval.

"night cloud uh why don't you go do whatever you like for the rest of the day" my mom says and her muzzle starts turning a rosy red "I can?" I ask my mom surprised and she nods quickly "yes son, go and hang out with the prince, teach him a few combat moves" my mom says and before I could ask where she was "he is with twilight training in magic so be careful" she says and I nod then my mom makes a portal and I walk through it and end up in front of twilight sparkles house.

The portal closes a few seconds later and I hear grunts and fighting noises **(best I could come up with)** coming from the house. I ruffle my wings a bit uncomfortable with the noises. I move to in front of the library doors and slowly open one. I enter the library then close the door and hear loud grunts then a gasp from what sounds like the prince. I quickly go and search for him.

A few seconds later I see twilight with her horn light up and Swifty enveloped in a purple outline frozen in place "twilight no fair I wasn't ready!" he complains and frowns at twilight who giggles "always be ready Swifty" she says then I sigh a bit too loudly and I am almost immediately frozen in place by both the alicorns magic and gasp "night cloud what are you doing here?" Swifty asks now able to move and he moves towards me with a slight frown and slight blush. "m-mom told me I could teach you about combat" I say nervously.

A few moments after I spoke I feel myself able to move freely. "this is night cloud?" twilight asks and Swifty nods. "yup, he is suppose to watch me during the night. And captain I am not doing combat training till tomorrow" he says sternly at me "w-well mother wanted..." I say looking down "Luna can..." Swifty says trying to come up with something then twilight looks at me surprised "Luna is your mother?" twilight asks "yes" I say simply.

Twilight looks me over surprised by this information. Swifty ignores what twilight is saying trying to come up with something "can go and flirt with a mare" he says then frowns realizing that it sounded better in his head. Twilight looks at him in a weird way and he blushes slightly "it sounded better in my head..." he says in a weird tone.

She giggles and so do I "well anyway, Swifty I think observing your combat skills is a good idea" she says and looks to the prince and he looks at her with a hurt expression "but twilight" he whines "Swifty it is best knowing what you are capable of in case some pony puts a magic lock ring on you or uses a magic lock spell" she says and the prince nods defeated.

"twilight, I don't have my sword with me" I say and she waves a hoof at me then turns around and moves to a different room and a couple minutes later she comes back with two wooden training swords. "here, don't make too much of a mess. Got it?" she asks sternly and we both nod obediently then she lights her horn and uses her magic to levitate the swords in front of us. We both take the practice sword then she moves and sits on the couch. "fight" she says simply with a slight smile.

We both get in a defensive stance "more defensive than offensive prince?" I ask him with a smirk "I bet ten bits I could beat you" he says in a confident tone then moves forward quickly striking downwards at me and I barely have enough time to block his attack then use my free hoof to hit his chest, but he somehow knew I was gonna do this and blocks with his free hoof. "hmmmm... pretty even, how about no magic or flying Swifty?" Twilight says giving Swifty the disadvantage and see how he would fair.

Swifty scoffs lightly "I was going to anyway, the captain isn't so strong" he says making me get annoyed and angered then he whispers something in my ear that annoys me and makes me blush letting my guard down which he uses to move back quickly then swing to the side that I didn't notice until it was too late and get hit hard in the side. I lose all the breath in my lungs and wheeze and try to regain my breath quickly "I say I win twilight" Swifty says smiling proudly.

I give Swifty an annoyed and nasty look "'all is fair in love and war'" he says quoting some pony who I can't remember the name of. "point to Swifty then, next time don't cheat" twilight says with a chuckle then Swifty chuckles as well "nothing gets past you huh twilight?" he says with a smile and she shakes her head.


End file.
